The Untamed
by Fayiyong
Summary: "One more slash, darling, and my preys were no longer curved people. They were just some pieces of raw meats. Disgustingly delicious, grossly attractive." [Kind of UnoPachi. Oneshot. RnR?]


**The Untamed**

* * *

created by: **Fayiyong**

#

disclaimer: **Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

#

A/N: Short one. Kinda UnoPachi [**Unohana x Kenpachi**]. **Not** fluffy, **not** sugary. All hail the **killing prodigies**.

* * *

You just had no idea, darling, about fate, especially.

When I first saw you there, you were just a bloody rascal that roared the stormy soul of yours—though it had no effect on me.

No need to talk, no need to touch; the wind itself had whispered your presence directly into my ears, gaining the very attraction of mine.

One more slash, darling, and my preys were no longer curved people. They were just some pieces of raw meats. Disgustingly delicious, grossly attractive.

You know, you would definitely like it someday—you'd like it like the way I was.

And so, without turning my attention at your direction, I just instantly asked, "Who's there?"

You didn't see it coming.

The first day I saw you, I already left you behind.

#

#

#

The second day was a better one, wasn't it?

After I ate my preys, you just jumped out of your hideout and stood there, trying to say something but failed due to your lack of humanity.

Darling, weren't we too similar?

I sent you a massive shiver that made all your bones giggled groggily by my single glance. The midnight hair fell freely from my head, reaching my hips, and some strands hid the half face of mine. The striking smell came like a perfume from me—and yes, it came from this beautiful burgundy liquid.

You stood there; absolutely amazed by my madness.

"How did you learn that?" you asked with your defiant voice.

I didn't even give a chance, but… you resembled the old me so much, so I smirked and replied, "Animals learn how to hunt by themselves."

You looked down at the raw meats again. After a minute, you looked at me. "But you are a woman?" You weren't even sure what I was.

A simple hiss escaped my cherry lips and you took a step back. "Kid," I began, "have you ever seen a lioness?"

"No. Why?" You didn't get my clue.

"Are the animals that hunt their preys all male?"

You shook your head. Oh, darling, you even got the same midnight head as mine. "No," you said. "But a female shouldn't be as scary as you."

Loud bark punched my throat. It was the silliest thing I could ever heard.

You didn't seem understand my reason to bark either. "What's so funny?"

I stopped the bark, trying to explain, "There is no rule in living, kid. This world is a fighting ring; an arena of assassination. Doesn't matter what are you or what they are, just annihilate them. If you die, you lose. If you survive, you win. That simple."

You nodded. "I get it."

"Good." I splashed the burgundy liquid off my blade, cleaning it. "You should go home. It's already sunset."

"I don't have any home," you answered innocently.

I smirked, amused by your innocence. "If you say so."

"Anyway, you're so cool," you gave me a praise with your unreadable face. "As a man, I respect you. Someday I will be as strong as you and we will have a duel together."

I chuckled. "Go on. I'll be waiting."

"See ya." When you were about to walk away, you turned back at me. "You haven't tell me your name!"

"Name?"

"I heard your opponents called you 'Yachiru'—is that your name? You must tell your name to your opponents before fighting!"

"What kind of rule is that?"

"My rule! I will be the strongest one later, so it will be the first rule of fighting!"

"Well," I got up, deciding to leave this disgusting district before dark. "Indeed, I am Yachiru. Kenpachi Yachiru."

"I don't have any," you said after nodded. "But someday, I will bear the name of 'Kenpachi' too after I'll be as strong as you."

#

#

#

Darling, you sure could never predict anything about destiny right?

But no need to predict—for we are nothing but the untamed ones, all we have to do is just standing on the bloody raw meats for eternity.

We both untamed—and yes, we don't need to be tamed.

* * *

**Review**?


End file.
